Your Perfect Hatred
by Maanasa
Summary: Bella had a normal life until she was kidnapped and she found herself in the dungeon of Prince Edward. Will Edward ever stop hating Bella enough to recognize the sparks between them? AH, canon.


_**Hi, my name is Nasa, this is the first chapter of my new fanfiction. I hope you all like it! ( my grammar is not perfecto)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight as you probably guessed.**_

_**Your Perfect Hatred**_

"Grab the lady's arms, quick Michael," screamed a scruffy man who had a firm grip on my legs.

"It is not easy James; you didn't hit her hard enough. I don't think she is completely unconscious," a voice called out from behind me. I didn't pay too much attention to the voices; I was more focused on why the room was spinning and blurry.

I felt this James person release his grip on my legs and the next thing I felt was an impact on the back of my head and everything fading.

I had that taste in my mouth, the taste you get when you have slept for a long time or you haven't rinsed your mouth. I blinked furiously, the small room I was in was blurry but at least it wasn't spinning. I tried to move my arms but felt they were held together by some sort of rope.

I started to panic; the events were coming back to me. I was just sitting at home making dinner for Charlie when the door was slammed through with a large crash. I immediately thought it was just Charlie but then I saw the grimy faces of two men I had never seen before in my life. I tried to run away but tripped over the leg of the armchair in my haste.

I tried to scream for help but I realised there was something covering my mouth. I felt the rough fabric against my tongue. I tried to struggle out of the ropes holding my hands behind my back but I could feel the burns forming on my arm.

Whatever vehicle I was in was moving very quickly. I knew I was not very heavy, whenever there was a bump in the road I would fly upwards and hit my head on the roof.

My pathetic screams were muffled by the fabric at my mouth so I changed my tactic to bumping my head against the walls of the vehicle instead.

A voice appeared from the front of the vehicle, "Stop that! The Prince would not like if I bring him back broken goods!"

Many hours seemed to have gone by, I was out of tears. My face felt dry and my mouth was sore. Sobs racked my body but no one could hear them. I was so sure that I was being kidnapped. I worried about Charlie, since my mother passed, I was all he had. The poor man didn't even know how to cook for himself or even heat water.

Suddenly, I lurched forward as the vehicle stopped; I hit the back of my head against the walls of the vehicle. Unexpectedly, a bright light shone from the end of the vehicle as if a door was being opened. It brought tears to my eyes since it felt like ages since I had seen the sunlight. I gasped in the fresh air that poured through the crack of the vehicle.

I saw a grimy hand opening up the door and instead of letting me out, he climbed in. It was the one called James.

He looked at me with a smirk on his dirty face and grabbed my upper hand with his palm. He brought his face terrifyingly close to mine, I felt his too hot breath on my face as he said "Do not worry, little one, this will not hurt at all."

He stabbed a needle into my upper arm; I stared at him wide eyed before I started to feel drowsy again…

I woke up again; I was lying across the floor of what looked like a dungeon. The dungeon looked incredibly dull; they had used the same grey rounded bricks for the floor as well as the walls and ceiling. The room was incredibly large, bigger than my house.

I was relieved to find my arms were untied and the fabric had been removed from my mouth. I was alone which I was grateful for; I do not know what I would have done if I had to see that James character again, something about him seemed very sinister. It sent a nasty lingering shiver down my spine.

My whole body ached as I tried to stand up, my muscles protesting. I moved towards the large, brown wooden door. I hit it as hard as I could with my curled fist. I pulled on the handle; I pushed and screamed to no avail.

I turned with my back against the door and slid down slowly. The tears filled my eyes; I was so sure I looked like a mess. My hair matted to my face, my eyes red and my cheeks must have been puffy.

I roughly wiped the tears from my eyes to clear my vision and looked down; there I saw a small metal plate. It would have probably been used to give water to dogs; it was incredibly flat. It contained a small amount of water. Next to it, lying on the ground, there were some small pieces of bread.

I was so angry at my kidnappers, though my stomach groaned for some food and I wished for water to rinse my dried and sore mouth, I refused to drink or eat anything they provided me. They had made it very clear that they did not kidnap me to take care of me; besides, I had no idea what kind of toxins they could have emptied into the water.

I slipped back to the back corner and huddled into a ball; crying to myself.

My head snapped up when the large door objected to being opened.

In stepped a tall, handsome man. He looked nothing like my kidnappers. His face was clean and as he came closer, I smelt on him a very manly woodsy scent.

He crouched on his knees beside me; he didn't seem to be worried about dirtying what looked like extremely expensive clothes.

"She'll do," he snarled at me. I was so busy looking at the so called Prince with copper hair and deep green eyes that I didn't realise there was a small person at the door.

I looked back to the snarling man and sobbed out a quiet "who are you?"

He smiled humourlessly and replied "I am Prince Edward, and what is your name?"

"Is- Isabella," I cowered.

He nodded his head rigidly and briskly walked out of the room.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I was kidnapped, then presented to a beautiful stranger.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT, REVIEW purtyy please!**


End file.
